Intellectual property is one of several key assets held by companies today. Accordingly, companies are always looking for ways to control their confidential and trade-secret information and to ensure that it is not disseminated to third parties. Most of that information is stored in a digital format nowadays, and can typically be accessed from electronic devices (e.g., desktops, laptops, tablet computers, smart phones, etc.) that are often provided by the company to its employees. While a company has some control and oversight over its own electronic devices, it loses any such control once the confidential information leaves the company device and is transferred to another device, such as a personal email account. Accordingly, identifying such transfer of confidential information can help the company better protect its intellectual property.